The Light Will Prevail
by CaramelCandyHeart
Summary: Portgas D. Ace meets a princess in the West Blue. However the secrets of her past will surely shake up the entiere world. Will the two be able to stay together or will the darkness take over? Pairings: Ace x Kyoko Suomi, Sesshomaru x Neo Queen Serenity x Mihawk. Crossover: One Piece, Time Stranger Kyoko, Inuyasha, & Sailor Moon.
1. Chapter 1

The Light Will Prevail

Haii, This is my first time writing a fanfiction I hope you all like it!

* * *

Ace walked through the unfamiliar town in the West Blue, ruled over by the Great Demon Lord of the West – Lord Sesshomaru. The spade pirates had docked for awhile to gather supplies. While the rest of the crew decided to go hit up a pub, Ace wondered around town.

"Hey there cutie!" cooed a slightly older woman.

"Oh my, my, my, why aren't you a young one, why don't you come and grab a drink with us?" purred a second woman

The two women seemed drunk out of their minds. The first woman had chestnut brown hair, a slim figure and crimson red lips. The second had slightly darker hair than the other and had it kept in a ponytail. The two ladies were wearing tank tops and short skirts. Although the two women were both beautiful; the Fire Fist had no interest what so ever.

"No; thank you for the offer though ladies," Ace flashed his signature overly confidant smile.

"Aww, come on, why don't you hang out with us for a while?" slurred the taller woman with chestnut hair.

"I must head back to my crew; my apologies ladies."

"Come on! One drink won't harm anything." the woman begged as the other woman grabbed onto Ace's arm, and started urging him towards the pub.

Before Ace could protest, a voice yelled out, "Leave him alone; he obviously doesn't want to have a drink with you. Just leave him be." A slim girl, with long brown locks, emerged from the darkness.

The women recognized her immediately.

"Hime-Sama?!"

"We are truly sorry Hime-Sama!"

"You are forgiven, just don't do it ever again."

The two women quickly bowed and scampered off.

"Ah Thanks, I don't think I could have gotten out of that by myself!" Ace flashed her a smile.

"Hahaha, it was no problem. You're welcome!" The girl beamed back. She had light brown hair that trailed all the way down her back, her amber eyes shone with kindness.

"The moon really complements her beauty," Ace thought to himself.

"I'm Kyoko. Nice to meet you!" said the petite girl who looked so delicate.

"I'm Portgas D. Ace, but you can call me Ace."

She crossed her arms, "Well Ace, what brings you to the Western Lands?"

"I'm a pirate; I'm here with my crew."

"You're a pirate?!" Her eyes lit up like the stars in the sky. "I've heard many stories of the adventures that pirates go on! I hear that they are as free as the wind!"

Ace chuckled, "I guess being a pirate gives me a lot of opportunities."

A voice called out, "Kyo-Chan, where did you go?"

"Oh, I have to go now! Well it was nice meeting you Portgas D. Ace! I hope to see you around!" And off ran the hime.

* * *

"This is soooo boring, why does it matter if I study business?" pouted Kyoko.

"Because child, one day, your father's empire, all of it will be yours! You must learn how to outsmart the other Demon Lords." The tutor sighed.

Kyoko could not focus on the lesson. All she could think about was the mysterious Portgas D. Ace that she had met last night. "I wonder if I'll get to see him again, maybe he'll tell me stories of life on the seas," Kyoko smiled to herself.

"Miss Suomi, are you listening to me?"

"Wha? Y-Ye-Yes of course I am Bertram!" Kyoko sighed and rested her head in her hands. "Hey Bertram, when can I go back to Uncle's? I've been here for awhile now."

"I do not understand why the master insists on letting you live with that scum. A proper lady like yourself should not have the need to wield swords, you have guards for that! " scowled the tutor.

"Bertram, Uncle raised me, when my own father did not. He is very much like a father to me; I do not appreciate you calling him a scum."

"All pirates are scums! An heir such as yourself should not be acquainted with them! Please young miss, do not fall for the lies that the pirates go about spreading!"

"Bertram, Pirates are not scums! They are the most free on the earth. Sometimes I envy them; I wish I could travel the vast seas."

* * *

"Geez." Ace had nearly walked the whole perimeter of the town hoping he'd get a chance to see her again. "I have to leave soon, before the marines find me, but I want to see her again."

"Are you lost?" someone laughed, Ace knew who the angelic voice belonged to.

"Of course not. I thought, since I had some time to kill that I would explore the town." "What are you doing out here?"

"Just taking a scroll." The petite brunette laughed, "I was just about the go down to the shore of the beach; wanna join me?"

"Uh… well, I guess I could, since I have some time, and it's not like cause you asked… I think getting some fresh air would be nice." Ace nearly kicked himself; he sounded like such a loser.

"Hahaha. Well ok!" Kyoko grabbed Ace's hand and dragged him in the direction of the shore.

* * *

"Don't cha think the sky looks so beautiful when the sun is setting? The reflection of the sky on the sea, reminds me how beautiful the world is."

"The sunset isn't nearly as beautiful as you," Ace thought. After realizing what he was thinking about, he started blushing madly.

"So…" Kyoko paused "Would you tell me stories?"

"Uhh, What kind?"

"How'd you become a pirate?"

Ace scratched his head and leaned back. "Well, I lived with my little brother, and we trained every single day. We vowed to set sail as soon as we turned 17 to become pirates. My little brother was a klutz, but he always thought he was so tough. One time he tried defeating a big bear all by himself," Ace laughed, "The kid was always following me around everywhere, and there was this one time where we built little shelters and we named it 'Ace's country' or 'Dadan's Country'." Ace paused as he turned to look at Kyoko, her amber eyes glowed with happiness. "What about you? Tell me a story about yourself!"

"Um, sure, but I don't have any interesting stories like yours!" blushed Kyoko.

"I don't mind; I just want to get to know you."

Kyoko hesitated for a moment, but then smiled brightly, "Well, ok! When I was little, I'm ashamed to say but, my brother and I, we use to leave little trails of food to trap our little sister, "cause she loved food; even during her coronation, she attempted to bring shish kebab! My father snatched the kebab away from her, and the loud speaker was on, and he accidently announced to the entire kingdom-oh," Kyoko looked down, "I wasn't suppose to say that…"

"I already know you are a princess, Kyoko," Ace flashed her, his cocky smile.

"What? How?" Kyoko started blabbering. Ace thought it was cute the way she freaked out over such insignificant details; at least, the details he believed were insignificant.

"Remember the day we met? The two women called you 'Hime-Sama'. I'm surprised that you forgot that."

"Oh… right… ahaha." Laughed Kyoko meekly.

"Look, I've known a lot of nobles and royals, and by far you're my favorite. You aren't snobby like the rest of them. So… don't worry; I don't care for someone's status."

"Really?" Kyoko's eyes widened. She smiled as she got up from the sand, and walked towards the ocean. Looking out at the calmly incoming waves, she muttered, "I'm glad then."

"She has such a serene look on her face. I feel like I want to protect her forever; make sure no one ever takes that smile away from her." Ace's thoughts were broken by a scream. Her clumsiness had taken over her, as gravity took the best of Kyoko and she was head first, going straight for the water. Ace ran and caught her just in time. He lifted her up bridal style, holding her head close to his chest.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you!"

Ace looked into Kyoko's eyes, he felt a strange feeling, but he liked it. Ace leaned in, and pressed his lips to Kyoko's soft pink ones. The embrace lasted only a moment, but in that moment it felt as if they were the only ones on earth.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!

I'll release the next chapter soon ^ - ^


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my editor, Sanji-Kun

Here is chapter 2, hope you guys like it :D

Kyoko smiled as she leaned back in her chair. "I can't believe that it already has been three years now, since I met him. I wonder where he is now." She glanced out the vast horizon, where the sea stretched far and wide. She stood up and smoothed out her dress; Kyoko hated the dresses on occasional days. Today she wore a princess dress, that hugged her in all the right places, and her hair fell straight and curled at the bottom. She felt two strong arms pull her into a firm chest.

"Missed me?" Ace teased her.

"No, of course not!" Kyoko flushed as red as a tomato.

"Hahaha, you so did miss me. Come on, admit it; don't lie to me now."

"Ok, so what if I did?" she pouted as she turned away from the fire fist.

Ace pulled the stubborn princess into his embrace, and rested his head on hers. "Well I really missed you; I wish I could take you with me, but it's too dangerous."

"Me too…" Kyoko sighed quietly. She knew she could never win this argument; Ace refused to bring her with him, no matter what she said. She knew he meant well, but she couldn't stand being away from Ace. The pirate would come and visit her as often as he could, but she wanted to always be by his side. Every day she would hope that he would return; some days she just couldn't stand it. She remembered the first time he brought her to meet his crew – the Whitebeard pirates.

"My son, who is the girl you have brought?" Whitebeard was a giant man, with a booming voice to go with him.

"This is Kyoko; she's the girl I was telling you about, Oyaji," Ace beamed happily.

"N-ni-nice to-to meet you!" Kyoko nervously bowed.

"So, you're the girl that my son won't shut up about! Gurarara," laughed Whitebeard merrily, "Well, take good care of him!"

Two tall men walked towards Kyoko; one of them had brown hair that was styled upwards, and a scar on the side of his eyebrow. He was wearing a blue, almost white, suit with a yellow scarf tied around his neck. The other man wore a purple shirt which he left unbutton to reveal his tattoo of Whitebeard's Jolly Roger. He had a dazed sleepy look, and interesting blonde hair that stuck out in many different places.

"Hey Ace, I see you brought Kyoko to the Moby dick," said the man with his hair styled upwards, "Nice to meet you; I'm the commander of the 4th division, Thatch!" Thatch greeted her warmly.

"Ace never shuts up about you, you know, Mohaha. I'm Marco, the commander of the 1st division," the blonde gave Kyoko a smirk.

"Nice to meet you both!" Kyoko bowed once again.

"Shut up Marco," said the commander of the 2nd division, flushed with embarrassment.

"Have you two kissed yet?" teased Marco haughtily.

Ace set his hand on fire and lunged at Marco. The two commanders were soon on the floor wrestling each other on the deck of the Moby Dick.

"Gurarara!" boomed Whitebeard.

"Don't mind them; they're always like that," Thatch reassured Kyoko, "So Ace tells me that you live in the Western Lands?"

"So what have you been doing recently? Did you go on any new adventures?" Ace could hear the enthusiasm in her voice, and her eyes brighten up like a child on Christmas morning.

"You know; same old, same old. Oyaji sent me on a couple of errands," Ace sighed; he didn't know how to break the news to Kyoko.

"Oh…Ace are you ok? You seem a bit troubled. I'm worried, what's wrong?" Kyoko's eyes filled up with concern.

"Well… um… Teach, well he goes by 'Blackbeard' now. He broke the number one rule in the Whitebeard pirates…He killed Thatch."

Kyoko' eyes grew big, and she covered her mouth with her hand. "No…Thatch is dead? How could this have happened?"

"Thatch found a devil fruit that Teach wanted, so Teach killed him and made off with the devil fruit."

"I'm sorry Ace; I know Thatch was like a family to you all."

"I don't understand; we were all family. I can't believe he would just betray the old man like that," Ace punched the wall, "But as his commander, it's my responsibility to take care of him," Ace paused. He looked over at Kyoko; she was looking down, but the fire fist was still able to see her face. "Now I am hunting for Blackbeard. I will make him pay for the sin he did."

"Oh…I see," Kyoko's voice grew quiet. She looked up at Ace with a serious face; her eyes flashed with sternness. "Ace, I know that once you are engaged in a fight you will not back out, even if the consequence is death, so I can't stop you; but I want you to be careful. Also, do you know which devil fruit it was?"

"The Yami Yami no Mi, I'm pretty sure."

Kyoko's eyes grew big, and flash of fear washed over her. "The Darkness Fruit… Ace, please be careful; this devil fruit is stronger than you think."

"I wonder why Kyoko looks so scared; I've never seen her like this before," Ace thought to himself. "Don't worry Kyoko, I will. I wanted to see you before I head off." Ace wrapped his arms around Kyoko's waist and pulled her closer to him. He could hear her heartbeat, and it reassured him.

Kyoko laid her head on his chest. She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Ace is really strong; I'm sure he'll be able to beat Blackbeard. He'll come back." Kyoko secretly wished that Ace would not follow through with his hunt.

"Miss Suomi! We are approaching Alabasta!" yelled one of the soldiers of the Royal army.

"Thank you, Takashi," Kyoko glanced at Alabasta slowly coming to shape as they approached it closer. She narrowed her eyes and cursed under her breath, "Alabasta is in danger. I won't let Crocodile get away with this; I won't forgive him if he hurts Vivi."

"KYOKO?!"

Kyoko turned to see who had screamed her name. "VIVI!" The blue haired princess of the sand country ran up to Kyoko.

"What are you doing in Alubarna?"

"I heard what was happening in Alabasta and I rushed over here to help join to battle against Crocodile-"Kyoko was cut off as the other princess attacked her in a hug and sobbed in to her shoulder.

"Thank you so much," the former baroque works agent wouldn't stop bawling.

"Hey, it's going to be ok; we're going to save Alabasta. Don't you worry!"

"VIVI! USOPP!" A female voice called out.

The two princesses turned to see a woman with short orange hair in a dancer girl outfit. She was riding on a reindeer that had a blue nose wearing a pink hat with a white x mark on it.

"It's Nami, and Tony!"

"What's going on? The marines just helped us!" declared the orange haired girl Nami, confused.

"Were you able to find out where the cannon is!?" the blue nosed reindeer asked.

"We haven't confirmed it yet but this is the only place it could be. We must have passed it a bunch of times; this is the only place it would be, I am sure of it!"

"The clock tower? Are you sure Vivi?" Kyoko looked up in disbelief.

"I am positive Kyoko, but we still need Pell to get here! I am really worried!"

"There is no way of getting up to the tower in less than a minute!" exclaimed Nami.

"We're going to have to climb all these stairs!" said Usopp, who was completely wrapped in bandages.

"Hey Vivi!" another voice shouted. The voice belonged to a blonde man who was wearing a suit and had a side of his face covered by his hair.

"Sanji! What are you doing up there?"

"The smoke signal said to meet at the clock tower, so here I am. Now where is the cannon? I can't find it!" the blonde shouted.

"Hey, where were you guys? I was looking for you everywhere!" yelled a man with green hair.

"Zoro, you're here too?" growled Sanji.

"What are you doing down there?" Zoro asked confused.

"Funny, I was going ask you!"

"It was the marines; they kept saying "Go north" "Go north" So I just kept going all the way north till I got up here."

"No, north and up aren't the same thing!" snorted Sanji.

"Now go and destroy the cannon you two!" yelled Usopp.

"No, they can't reach the clock from where they are! That's why we need Pell! I just have to take the backstairs! Come on!"

"No, Vivi, wait! I think I have a plan!" Nami piped up.

"Mwahaha. So Mr.7, according to the boss, this will the final mission for barque works, Ribit Ribit, hahaha." As the clock opened and a woman dressed in a frog suit come into view

"That's right Ms. Father's day, hahaha." replied the man with a white afro, "According to the plan we just have 30 seconds left to go, hahaha."

"It's Mr. 7 and Miss. Father's Day!" Cried Vivi, shocked.

"Cyclone Tempo!" screamed Nami as she released her attack. The attack blasted all three of them up towards Sanji; the reindeer got on the right leg of the blonde. Sanji launched both Vivi and Chopper toward Zoro, who turns out is a swordsman. Zoro used the flat of the blades to give the final push Vivi needed to get up to the clock.

"Oh, Hello Miss. Wednesday!" sneered Mr.7

"Oh no, they noticed!" gasped Vivi.

"We're still in the air. This is bad; if they shoot as us, we're finished!" grunted the swordsmen.

"Vivi, let me handle these two!" Kyoko smiled at Vivi, "You have to focus on stopping the bomb!"

The two barque works agents pointed their pistols at Vivi, the reindeer and the swordsmen.

"Oh, who is this beautiful lady?" Sanji asked with hearts filling his eyes.

Kyoko summoned Sailor Saturn's scythe, "SILENT WALL!" A shield formed around Vivi and the others, and deflected the bullets. "Now that the others are safe, it's time to take out the pests! "VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"

An array of light form from the tip of the scythe and shot out straight at the barque works agents. The beam smashed into the two and sent them flying off the tower. Just as Vivi reached the cannon, she realized that the bomb had a timer, and it would go off any second now.

"Oh no, what do we do now?" The rest of the Strawhat pirates stood in gawk.

Suddenly, flying towards the tower was Pell. He flew to the cannon and used his legs to pull out the bomb from the cannon. Pell gave one last smile to Vivi, before he flew towards the sky, bringing the bomb with him. The falcon flew as high as he could, and vanished into the sky. Moments later a loud boom shook the entire city.

"Did he just? It can't be!"

"He saved us all."

"He's gone."

The strawhats shook with remorse; they couldn't believe what had just happened. While everyone was in shook, the shichibukai, Crocodile, was sent flying through the sky. He was beaten up and bruised; he had blood trailing down his face. Seeing the sight, Vivi broke down in tears.

"I knew it; I didn't doubt him for a second!"

"Luffy beat him! He won!" cheered the Strawhats.

"Our enemy has been defeated!" Vivi choked out in between sobs. "But please, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" she screamed with all her might towards the rebel army and royal army that still continue to battle out. Suddenly Vivi felt something wet land on her; it felt like a rain drop. Soon, more drops of rain fell from the sky; not too long after that it began to rain heavy. The armies on both sides paused with disbelief as the city that had not seen rain in a long time, was pouring.

"STOP THIS FIGHTING!" screamed Vivi with all the might she had. Both armies had heard her, and dropped their weapons. The war was finally over.

"Geez, even pigs eat less." The Alabasta royal guards were baffled at the strawhat's abilities to consume so much food. "This is a royal dining hall, not some kind of a shack!"

"Mmm, this smells good!" Because anyone could take a bite of their meal, long rubber arms stretched out and stole it.

"Luffy, stop grabbing my food!" demanded Usopp furiously.

"Hey old man, I didn't know you were the king, I guess that makes you Vivi's dad too," said the boy in the strawhat stuffing his face, "Hey you!" strawhat pointed to Kyoko, "You should join my crew, that cool pointy stick you use is cool."

"Me?" Kyoko gave the crew a shocked look.

"Yeah, who else would I be talking to?" the pirate captain said while shoving chunks of meat into his mouth.

"Kyoko-Chwannnn, please join our crew!" Sanji pleaded with hearts circling his eyes.

"Uh, I don't know-"

"Kyoko, they are really nice people; they would sacrifice anything for a friend. Please give them a chance," begged Vivi, "If you go with them you can accomplish your dream!"

Kyoko paused, "Hmm, they seem kind hearted, and I've always wanted to travel the seas, like Ace. Maybe I'll even run into him! Joining the Strawhats would be fun; better than returning home just to sit at home and study irrelevant subjects," Kyoko debated with herself, "Alright! I'll join you guys!"


	3. Chapter 3

A few months had passed since Kyoko joined the Straw hat pirates. Since then the crew had gained many new additions; Nico Robin, the archeologist, Franky, the shipwright, and Brook, the musician. Kyoko had hoped to meet Ace somewhere on the seas, but the Straw hats had not crossed paths with the fire fist.

It was another typical day out on the seas; all the straw hats were lounging around the deck doing their own thing. Zoro was taking a nap at his usual spot, Robin was reading a book and Nami was just lounging on a chair while Sanji gushed over them. Franky and Usopp were hard at work building a new invention, and Chopper was watching them with sparks in his eyes. Brook sat under the tree sipping his tea and admiring the scenery, and the captain was sitting in his normal spot on the head of the thousand sunny. The peace was broken when Nami suddenly got up and screamed.

"Luffy, look! The marines are coming!" exclaimed Nami.

"There are at least 5 of them! We're screwed! What do we do?!" cried Usopp, sobbing while clutching onto Chopper.

"Yohohoho, Luffy- san! I am so shocked that my eyes popped out – oh wait, I don't have any! Skull joke!" Brook laughed to himself.

Robin chuckled. "So what's the plan Captain?"

"Nami-Swannn, Robin-Chwannn, Kyoko-Chwannn, don't worry; I'll protect you!" Sanji said with hearts swirling around his eyes.

"Stupid curly eyebrowed cook," Grunted Zoro.

"What'd you say Marimo?!"

"Straw Hat Luffy, we have you surrounded, please surrender." called out one of the marines as four cannon balls were fired directly at the Sunny.

Kyoko pulled out Sounga and Bakusagia, readying the two swords for the incoming attack.

Robin stepped to the front, "Cien Fleur Defense!" A giant net out of a hundred arms formed to protect the ship from incoming destruction.

"Gomu Gomu no Balloon!" Luffy inflated into a balloon, jumped in front of the net of arms, and repelled the cannon balls back at the marines.

"36 Pound Phoenix!" Zoro unsheathed all three of his legendary swords, and form his signature pose and sliced through the cannon balls.

"Ready the cannon, we need more!" A marine called back to his crewmates. Another marine fired another two at the Straw hats.

"Shishinabe Shoot" Sanji jumped up and knocked the remaining cannon balls down.

"Well, I didn't think I'd live to see the day that you'd become a pirate, Kyoko." Out walked a marine with a purple mohawk and mustache. He was dressed in a purple and white pinstripe suit, wearing none another than the coat of justice that all high ranking marines wear.

"Momonga…" growled Kyoko, clenching her teeth.

The stern faced marine grimaced at Kyoko, "I'm pretty sure, you know who isn't too happy about this, Kyoko."

"What do you want?!" Kyoko shouted, glaring at him darkly.

"You're a pirate and I'm a marine; I don't need to explain why I'm here."

"Kyoko, do you know this guy?" asked Nami, confused.

"No, except that he's a marine vice-admiral," scoffed Kyoko.

"So I see you joined the Straw hats. I assume they're completely oblivious of your true form?" Momonga muttered as Kyoko's eyes widen in fear. "That's what I thought. You can't escape from this, you know as well as I do, what will happen-"

"Shut up! How dare you talk to Kyoko-Chwannn like that!?" Sanji screamed. Every word that spewed from the marine's lips added fuel to the fire building inside his chest.

"Franky, get the sunny ready!" Nami shouted.

"Remember Kyoko, you can't run from this; no matter how hard you try to."

Kyoko clenched her fist in anger, while biting her bottom lip.

"FRANKY! NOW!"

"COUP DE BURST!" The Sunny blasted them away from the fleet of marine battleships, slowing down in a quiet place with calm waters.

"Well at least that's over," Nami sighed relieved.

"I thought we were all going to die!" sobbed Ussop and Chopper hugging each other.

"Hey Kyo-Chan, what did that marine mean when he said 'your true form?'" questioned Chopper.

"Yeah, Kyoko, what did that marine mean?" Usopp added.

Kyoko looked down at the ground, gritting her teeth.

"Hey Usopp, don't pressure Kyoko-Chwan like that. She'll tell us when she wants to okay?" Sanji took a drag from his cigarette.

Kyoko lifted her head slowly, only to meet Zoro's glaze, who was sitting on the floor of the deck holding Wado Ichimoji. Zoro threw her a look of doubt; returned the expression with a face filled with sorrow.

For a moment all the straw hats were silent, thinking about what had just happened.

"Hey, I see land, over there! Usopp pointed to the oval shaped lively island, "So let's all go stock up on some supplies," piped Usopp.

"MEAT MEAT MEAT! HEY SANJI CAN WE GET SOME MEAT?" drooled the excited captain.

"Shut up Luffy, geez," Sanji sighed, "Kyoko-Chwannn, where are you going? I'll come with youuuu, so I can carry your shopping bags for you, my sweet!"

"Shut up you ero-cook, she's coming with me," Zoro grumbled annoyed.

Kyoko's eyes widened in disbelief. "Zoro wants me to go with him? That's odd; Zoro usually just wonders off all by himself," she thought to herself.

"SHUT UP MOSS HEAD WHO SAID YOU COULD DECIDE THAT!" The cook and the swordsman were neck and neck arguing…again.

"Ah Sanji, if it's alright with you I think I'll go with Zoro," Kyoko managed to pipe in

"Ok Kyoko, my sweet, but if the moss-head does anything to you, just yell and I'll come to protect youuuu!"

Zoro scoffed, "What an idiot." As Sanji disappeared off to search for Nami or Robin. "You coming? Or are you just going to stand there all day?"

"O-o-oh I'm sorry, I must have zoned out," stammered Kyoko as she followed Zoro off the Sunny, attempting to keep up with his pace.

A pirate ship stopped at the docks of Greeneville, a small island in the middle of the grand line. It was home to many skilled bakers and chefs.

"Oh no; it's the Bone stealer, Lex and the Phantom Hollows! What is such a vicious pirate crew like them doing in our town?" shivered a villager.

"Alright Men; let's find her and take that necklace. Gwahaha, I can't wait to see the shocked faces of the World Government and the Demon Lord Sesshomaru.!"

Kyoko followed Zoro all the way into the forest. All of a sudden Zoro stopped by a nearby tree. He started to say to something but hesitated for a few moments, "Kyoko, what was that marine talking about?" His eyes stared intensely into her own, like he was staring into her soul and silently judging her. Kyoko had never seen Zoro this serious and scary before.

Kyoko began stumbling nervously, "Well…umm…uhhh…it's hard to explain. I think its cause of-"

Zoro cut her off, "We're friends, aren't we? Friends tell each other stuff. We swordsmen have to stick together. I'm not trying to pressure you into telling me, but what that marine said seemed to hit a raw nerve with you."

"Well," Kyoko paused, "its cause of my father, he sort of isn't like everyone else…And it's got to do with the swords he gave me."

The two were interrupted as the rest of the straw hats ran up to them, "Oi, Kyoko, Zoro, we were looking for you guys everywhere!"

"Hey idiot swordsman, you didn't do anything to Kyoko now did you? Cause if you did, I'll -" Sanji started to roll up the sleeves of his suit. Not long after the two were battling it out with one another.

Kyoko sighed, "Those two are always at it."

An elderly woman strolled up to Kyoko, "Hi there dearie, you're not from here are you?" she asked. The old lady had grey hair tucked in a bun. Her small frame was covered by a yukata.

"Oh, hello Obaasan," Kyoko bowed, "Yes; how did you know?"

"I know everyone in the village, and I have never seen any of you youngsters before." The old woman gave Kyoko a smile, "Dearie, I need help with carrying something, would you mind helping an old fool like me?"

"Oh of course Obaasan. I can get Sanji or Zoro to help too; they're really strong and I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping! I'll go get them -"

"Nay Child; I only need you to help. It isn't really heavy; I'm sure you can handle it."

"Ok, I guess I could help," Kyoko strode off with the old lady.

"Hey guys, what happened to Kyoko?" queried Nami.

"I dunno, I shaww hur a momment ago," Luffy replied with his mouth shoved full of meat.

"We have to go look for her! My poor Kyoko- Chwann…Your prince is coming to save youuuu!" Sanji gushed.

Zoro scowled irritated, "Pathetic."

"You got a problem with that Marimo?"

"There; that's the last of the fruits Obaasan!" Kyoko exclaimed, wiping her forehead. She had just finished helping the old lady carry her groceries to her home.

"Oh, thank you so much dear! Here, take some fruits for you and your friends!"

"Oh no, I couldn't. We already have a lot of food, but thank you." Kyoko smiled graciously.

"Okay , dearie. I really appreciate all your help." The old woman gave Kyoko a hug.

"Bye Obasan!" Kyoko began to walk off. "I should head back to the others; I forgot to tell them where I was going," Kyoko thought

When Kyoko was out of sight, the old woman snickered, "Mwahahaha. Stupid Girl" said the old lady. The woman transformed into a man who looked well over his 30s. "I'm sure the captain will be very pleased," he sneered, holding out a necklace with a silver crescent moon and a ruby gem in the center.

"Kyoko!"

"Kyoko-Chwann"

"Kyo-Chan"

"Kyoko-Sannn"

"Guys, I'm over here!" Kyoko shouted.

"Kyoko, where did you go?" Nami asked.

"Oh, I was just helping an Obasan. She needed help carrying her groceries."

"Oh ok, I think we should head back to the Sunny now." Smiled Nami.

"Good Job, Thade. Now the World Government will bow down to us!" Lex said with pride as he held up the necklace that Thade had stolen from Kyoko.

"Now what do we do, Captain?" one of the Phantom Hollow members asked.

"We lure the princess out, and we take the Sounga!" declared Lex.

The straw hats were walking back to the Sunny, when Kyoko felt a throbbing pain in her head. Soon the pain became unbearable that Kyoko had dropped to the ground clutching her head.

"KYOKO!" Nami screamed.

"Kyo-Chan, are you alright?" Chopper asked worriedly.

"Kyoko-Chwann, are you hurt? Do you want me to carry you back to the ship?"

Zoro grunted and shot Sanji a death glare.

"I'm ok, it's just my head, it really hurts." Kyoko said meekly, do her best to stand up.

"Let me take a look at it. I'll see what I can do," Chopper suggested.

"Oh thank you Chop-" Before Kyoko could finish, she fainted and passed out.

Sanji and Zoro both reached to cushion her fall. However Zoro caught her in time before she hit the ground, he lifted her up princess style. "Hey, I was gonna catch her, Moss Head! You didn't have to intervene."

"You wouldn't have made it in time, stupid cook."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME SLOW? WHY YOU MARIMO!"

Nami knocked both of them over the head. "Guys, cut it out. We have to get Kyoko back to the ship!"

"Chopper, how is she?" asked Nami concerned.

"I'm not sure, but I got some herbs that I think might help," Chopper replied.

Luffy barged in, with a bowl of pudding in his hands. "Hey Kyoko, wake up; I got some pudding!" Soon after Luffy tried pouring the pudding on the unconscious Kyoko.

"LUFFYYYY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" yelled Sanji, Zoro and Nami.

"Kyoko loves this stuff; I thought it will make her feel better if she had some."

Nami smacked Luffy across the head. "That doesn't help!"

"Thank you for the sentiment, but just the sentiment is enough," Chopper reassured.

"Shall I play Kyoko-Sannn a song?" asked Brook, pulling out his violin.

"No, I think we should let her rest. I'll go fix us up something to eat, so when Kyoko-Chwan wakes up, she can have something to replenish her energy."

Sanji walked out with Luffy and Brook trailing behind him, as Luffy sang "Meat, Meat, Meat!"

"Ugh Ugh"

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko's eyes snap open, but instead of her usual amber eyes, her eyes were blood red. Her breathing was increasing; each breath she took grew heavier and heavier, almost as if she was panting. Beads of sweat formed around her brow, as her entire body started shaking.

"Chopper, what is happening to her?" Nami whispered terrified.

"Um, I'm not sure what's happening. I've never seen anything like this before!" cried Chopper alarmed.

"You all seem confused; shall I explain to you what is going on?" Suddenly a young man with grey, almost white, hair tied back into a ponytail appeared. He had blue stripes on each side of his cheek. He was wearing a kimono with bone armor; he had two swords strapped to his left hip.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Zoro growled as he reached for his swords, readying them to slice to the intruder.

"Pardon my intrusion; I am Inu no Taisho, I am Kyoko's brother."


End file.
